


Katastrofa

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: 100 nie-do-końca-drabbli w zdecydowanie-nie-100 dni [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar razy dwa, M/M, Multi, Salthathazar, Threesome - M/M/M, brak bety, klon, kocham swoją siostrę, rzuca mi wyzwania, to wszystko przez RCS, wcale nie mam syndromu Barneya Stinsona
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar znajduje sobie prawdziwą miłość, a Sam jest zazdrosny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katastrofa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



> Tytuł pochodzi z wyzwania [100 drabbli w 100 dni](http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html) ale nie biorę w nim udziału.  
> Tekst powstał, bo RCS rzuciła mi wyzwanie. Rzuca mi dużo wyzwań, a ja jestem niczym Barney Stinson. Podejmę się każdego.

Kiedy Balthazar im powiedział, że przyprowadzi w sobotę, swoją prawdziwą miłość, Sam był w szoku. I może był też trochę zawiedziony, że to nie on zajmował miejsce partnera anioła.

Mimo to, kiedy nadszedł weekend, postarał się prezentować jak najlepiej. Skoro tracił szansę na zaproszenie Balthazara na randkę — to przynajmniej będzie dobrze wyglądać.

Tym, czego  się nie spodziewał, było to, że anioł przyprowadzi swojego klona.

Dosłownie.

— Sklonowałeś się? — spytał, mając nadzieję, że rumieniec na jego twarzy Balthazar weźmie za oznaki gorączki, a nie jego fantazji.

Bardzo ciekawych fantazji, w których brał udział zarówno oryginał, jak i klon.

— Oczywiście. Nawet nie wiesz, jakim ciekawym doświadczeniem stał się seks. — Anioł sugestywnie poruszył brwiami, ignorując Deana, który krzyczał, że nie chce o tym słyszeć. — To świetna metoda na poprawę techniki, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.

I Sam naprawdę wiedział, jednak wolałby się o tym przekonać w praktyce. Zwłaszcza, że — cholera — Balthazar pocałował właśnie, cóż… samego siebie, i wyglądało to _naprawdę_ gorąco.

— Wszystko okej, Sam? — spytał Dean, podchodząc bliżej. — Jesteś cały czerwony…

— Wszystko w porządku! — krzyknął i odskoczył od brata. — Jest mi po prostu gorąco — powiedział i jakby na potwierdzenie, rozpiął trochę koszulę.

— Koleś… jest zima —przypomniał mu Dean.

— Nie zmienia to faktu, że jest gorąco — powiedział Sam i ruszył w stronę kuchni. — Chcecie coś do picia?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął za drzwiami. Oparł się rękami o blat, oddychając ciężko.

— Dasz radę — wymruczał do siebie. — To tylko jeden wieczór.

Nagle poczuł, jak identyczne pary rąk, obłapiają go z dwóch stron.

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, czując znajomy zapach wody kolońskiej Balthazara.

— Co robisz? — spytał.

— Poprawniej byłoby: co robicie. W końcu jest nas dwóch — powiedział jeden z aniołów, wślizgując się przed Sama, podczas gdy drugi, stanął za łowcą.

— Więc: co robicie? — Sam przeklął w myślach swój drżący głos.

— Spełniamy twoje fantazje — odpowiedział Balthazar, przyciągając go do pocałunku.

 


End file.
